The Blackwing Kombatant
by Zeta Warrior
Summary: A young fighter who's lost his memories winds up in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Who is he? Why does he have these powers? Will he use his powers to destroy or save? Find out. OC x Harem. Rated M for lemons and bloody violence. (It IS mortal kombat after all)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, fellow internet nerds! Dis be Zeta Warrior!**

**Well I was sitting in the living room, watching My Little Pony (Yes I'm a f***ing brony. Deal with it!) Anyways, I was watching an episode of My Little Pony when suddenly, this popped into my head.**

"**TEST YOUR MIGHT"**

**"FINISH HIM!"**

"**FLAWLESS VICTORY!"**

"_**FATALITY!"**_

**Immediately my mind was flooded with all the memories of me playing Mortal Kombat games as a kid and even as I got older. In fact, I'm such a geek that I have the Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection on my Xbox 360.**

**So, how can I resist doing a fanfic of the game, specifically Mortal Kombat 9.**

**Just so you know, the story will be altered A LOT. Cuz let's face the facts…the MK9 story was bullshit. I mean, the general plot was pretty good: warriors unite and fight to change a grim future. And the gameplay? Awesome as hell. The controls are a bit on the stiff side, but that's small potatoes to me. The execution of the story was where they dropped the ball. I mean DAMN! At the end of the story, the only heroes alive were Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Raiden. Everybody else, dead. Sub-zero? Dead. Kitana? Dead. Jax? Dead. Smoke? Dead. Kung-Lao? Dead. Liu-Kang? Yep, dead. EVEN LIU-KANG GOT AXED! And the ending was kinda bittersweet in my opinion.**

**Now I know this is Mortal Kombat, and you can't have Mortal Kombat without gruesome deaths. I get it. But, I still think they went a wee bit overboared with the death count.**

**Now with my MK ranting outta the way. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Oh that's right. Mortal Kombat is owned by NetherRealm Studios.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ugh…fuck me sideways and back…What happened?" groaned one 17-year-old teen as he wakes up with a splitting headache. His hair was bleach-white and his eyes as green as the deep rainforest of the Amazon. His clothes consist of a crimson long-sleeve shirt, black pants, a pair of black Nikes sneakers, and a white scarf around his neck. His name is Krow At least that is what he told himself. Honestly, he doesn't remember his real name, nor most of his past. It's all a blur to him. The only clues he has are his strange powers and abilities, his given name 'Krow', and a spirit that lives within him. We'll get to that last one soon.

Slowly he stood up, albeit a bit shakily. As his blurry vision started clearing up, he took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that it was nighttime with the full moon being out Looking around he saw that he was surrounded by trees, so he must be in a forest. Also he noticed many rocky mountains in the distance. "Eh…where am I?" he asked himself. Deciding that standing around won't get him anywhere, he started wandering around. But then he found himself even MORE lost. Soon enough, though, he heard voices, "Finally, people. Maybe they can tell me where this is." With that in mind, he followed the sound of the voices until he reached what looked like the entrance of some Chinese/Japanese dojo? Curious, Krow went to the door and tried to open it. Keyword being "tried" as the door appeared to be locked. "Huh…that's a problem…" he muttered. He spotted a tall tree nearby and walked over to it. Krow crouched down and jumped all the way up and landed on a tree limb. "Alright then, let's have a look at what's going on…" he whispered as he began watching what transpired on the other side of the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the walls, numerous people were there. In the middle of it all was a large arena. Apparently, this was some sort of martial arts tournament. One fighter in particular was wearing blue-and-white with a cape and a straw hat. He was none other than Raiden, God of Thunder. Right now though, he had a hand on his head as multiple visions flooded his mind. The visions stopped quickly, but they still had the earthrealm guardian concerned.

"Lord Raiden? Is something the matter?" asked a young man in his 20s wearing the clothes of a shaolin monk, only black and red, and a red headband. This was Liu-Kang, martial artist representing the Shaolin.

Raiden shook his head a bit, "Strange visions…" he then heard a crack and looked down at his amulet. Sure enough, his amulet had small cracks in it.

"Your amulet." Liu-Kang said, a bit concerned.

The god of thunder placed the amulet back on his shirt, "Pay it no heed, Liu-Kang. The tournament starts." He replied, though he himself was concerned as well.

Across the arena stood four figures: a dark-skinned woman dressed in a green, and a bit revealing, ninja outfit, another woman in an indigo and equally revealing ninja outfit and a silver tiara **(A/N: Is that a tiara Kitana's wearing on her head? Im not actually sure)**, some sort of demon with teeth that could shred a human limb in seconds, and in the middle and standing front of the throne, is an old man with shoulder-length gray hair, beard and moustache, pearly white eyes, and wearing clothes that made him look like an aged sorcerer.

"Greetings kombatants! My name is Shang Tsung." The sorcerer, now known as Shang Tsung announced. "Tonight as well as the following days, each of you will fight. Some of you came by chance, while the rest of you volunteered to partake in this tournament. Regardless, you all partake in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. After nine wins for Outworld, this tenth tournament shall ultimately decide the fate of Earthrealm. Should you defeat all of your opponents, only one challenge will remain: me. Now the first challenger…" he suddenly paused, then grinned, "It would seem that a new fighter wishes to join us." He said, snapping his fingers. The crowd was confused by what he meant until an orange portal appeared on the arena.

The next thing they knew a white-haired teen fell from the portal and on the ground hard. "Oooww! Damnit!" He cried shaking his head from the slight dizziness, "As if I wasn't in enough pain!" he shouted. That was when he looked around him and saw all eyes were on him. "…Uh…hehe…Hey guys. Sorry for dropping in like this. I'm a bit lost and was wondering if any of you could help me out, but I see you're all busy so I'm just gonna be on my way now." He said sheepishly as he turned to walk away.

"You there! Stop!" Shang Tsung called out.

The teen did so and looked at the old man, "Er, yes?"

"Tell me. What is your name?"

"Krow."

"I see. In that case. Our first challenger will be Krow!" Shang Tsung announced, "And his opponent…Baraka!"

The demon next to Shang Tsung jump all the way down to the arena and landed on his feet.

"Wait a minute! Challenger? Opponent?" Krow said, seeing the razor-toothed monster glare at him with bloodlust. And then, through the monster's arms came two long blades! Krow gulped, "Um…any chance you're gonna let me go?" he asked.

Baraka answered by sprinting at the teen and swinging his arm blades him.

Krow yelped and ducked at the last second, narrowly dodging those blades and instinctively spun around and delivered a half-moon kick to Baraka's head causing him to stumble backwards. The white-haired teen jumped back a good distance from the demon and sighed, "Shit…I suppose there's no backing out…" he muttered.

Baraka growled, "My blades shall taste your flesh!" and charged at Krow again, dragging his arm blades along the ground, causing a trail of sparks. Once in close distance came at him with a cross slash. The teen dodged again, but the attack managed to leave a cross-shape tear in his red shirt.

Krow groaned, "Aww come on! Why'd ya have to do that! I really liked this shirt!"

The majority of the crowd looked at him like he was nuts. He's in a battle that could likely kill him and he's worried about his shirt?

Back at the arena, Krow sighed, "No point in wearing this anymore…" he said and removed his long-sleeved shirt, revealing a different set of clothing. Now he wears a white long-sleeved muscle shirt, a black ninja vest over it with the picture of a red crow's head on the back, and black steel arm guards. He still had his scarf on. "No more going on the defensive…" he muttered and to the surprise of everyone, he vanished in a swirl of what looked like black feathers.

Baraka went wide-eyed and wondered where he went, until another swirl of black feathers appeared right in front of him and then a fist slammed right into his gut, knocking the wind out of the tarkatan, followed by a jaw-shattering elbow strike, sending him flying back and hitting the ground. He growled as he struggled to get up. How could a child do this much damage to a tarkatan warrior? With only two strikes no less. The very idea infuriated him. He got up and scraped his blades together, causing sparks to fly. No seriously, sparks actually flew from the blades at the young white-head.

Krow saw the sparks coming at him and dodged every one of them, only for Baraka to come rushing at him while he was dodging the projectiles with a flurry of swings of his arm blades. "Shit…" he cursed, caught a bit off guard from the assault, resulting in a cut on his left cheek and one on his arm. However, Krow recovered swiftly and he ducked under a horizontal slash from Baraka trying to decapitate him. This made the teen smile, "You're open." He said as he cocked his left fist back and the fist was coated in dark energy, "Shadow Bullet!" He shouted as his fist instantly collided with Baraka's stomach at a speed akin to a bullet, sending him crashing right into a wall.

Witnessing this, Shang Tsung gave his announcement, "Congratulations, Krow! You have beaten Baraka. Now for your second match…Reptile!"

As soon as those words were said, a figure appeared from thin air on a rooftop. He was, for the lack of better term, a lizardman. He was wearing a black assassin chest plate, a shoulder guard on his right shoulder, green pants, arm guards and leg guards. Also he was wearing a mask with only his yellow eyes shown. Reptile leapt from the roof and landed on the arena across from Raven.

"Okay, Reptile is it? Well I've never fought anybody like you. This should be fun!" He said, excitedly before clashing with the reptilian assassin.

As they closed the distance to each other, Reptile fired a stream of green liquid from his mouth at Krow, who moved his head to the side to avoid getting hit. But the liquid grazed his right cheek, burning it, causing him to yelp in pain. This gave Reptile an opening and he planted a solid kick to his chest, knocking him backwards onto his back.

Krow groaned as he stood back up, placing a hand on his burning cheek. _~Acid…This could be trouble…~ _he thought, blocking a claw swipe from Reptile, followed by a leg sweep, tripping the scaly fighter. He raised his fist in the air, charging it with dark energy and bringing it down at Reptile.

Reptile, seeing the punch coming, rolled out of the way in time Raven's fist slammed into the ground, punching a hole into it. He then disappeared from sight.

Krow blinked and looked around, only to find himself getting hit in the face and the stomach, ending with an uppercut. The teen stumbled backwards, "Ugh! What else can he do…ACK!" he suddenly felt his neck being squeezed. "What…the…hell?" he choked.

Reptile reappeared in front of the white-haired teen, revealing that he was constricting his neck with his long tongue.

"Okay…that's rather disturbing…but…" Krow grabbed Reptile's tongue and yanked the surprised Saurian towards him. A black/crimson orb of energy gathered into his right palm and as soon as Reptile was close, he slammed the orb into his chest and the orb detonated, sending him fly across the arena and landing on the ground. The tongue unwrapping around his neck and back into the saurian's mouth. Krow panted as his neck was sore from constriction. "Phew…"

"Well done, young Krow. Now…Finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

"…excuse me?" He said, not sure he heard him right

"Kill him!"

Krow looked up at the aged sorcerer then back down at Reptile and walked towards him.

Reptile panted as he had sustained major damage from that last attack. He saw the teen walked towards him, no doubt to kill him. He shut his eyes, awaiting his inevitable death. However, several seconds passed and the death didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Krow knelt down right in front of him, his hands glowing a midnight bluish color. He soon felt his pain lessening and his injuries disappear. This teen was…healing him? Why? When himself tried to kill him? This had Reptile confused.

As soon as Krow was done, he helped Reptile up, then walked out of the arena. "I kill for the sake of survival, not for the sake of amusement." He stated. As he left the arena, various comments were made about him **(A/N: See if you can guess who says each line)**

"I sense strong dark energy within that boy. Hard to believe that he isn't of Netherelam."

"He defeated Baraka and Reptile with relative ease. Clearly he is no normal child."

"He could've killed Reptile right there when he was down. Instead he spared him and even healed his injuries. An honorable warrior indeed."

Shang Tsung glared at Krow, "Very well." He stood up, "We shall continue the tournament tomorrow at dawn." He announced disappeared in flames. The rest of the fighters went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find Krow walking along a stone bridge. Taking in the view, he saw a couple volcanoes in the distance. He looked down and noticed just how high he was, "Yeesh. I'd be a bloody smear from that height…" he muttered. He sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes. Once he reopened his eyes, he found himself in his mindscape, an open grassy valley surrounded by a large forest. The sky was crimson red with the full moon up.

"**I swear Krow, you are such a softy." **Came a feminine voice.

Krow sighed, _~Are we really gonna have this conversation again, Kurohane?~_

A giant raven flew over him and landed in front of him. The raven's form then shrunk down and shifted into a more human form. Now, instead of a giant black bird, there is a dark-skinned woman who looks in her mid-20s standing 5'8" with black hair fashioned in a ponytail and piercing red eyes. He outfit consisted of a black t-shirt that hugged her well-endowed chest, black tight jeans, and sandals. Right now she had her arms crossed under her bust.

"**Krow, you had a saw-toothed blade-swinging monster and an acid-yakking lizardman try to kill you! Yet you even went so far as to heal the lizard. Why?" she asked**

"Two reasons. One, I didn't even want to be in this tournament in the first place. Two, I refer you to what I said back at the arena."

Kurohane sighed, **"You've been like this ever since we first met here. You and your sense of honor. I'm surprised you lived to be this old." **

"Aww, is somebody worried?"Krow teased.

She scoffed **"I could give less of a shit about what happens to…Krow you got company." **Kurohane warned as she just sensed a two presences nearby.

"Guess we'll have to cut our little chat short. See ya." Krow grinned as he disappeared from his mindscape. Back in reality, the teen opened eyes and saw…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aaand Chapter end! I know I know, "Why the fuck did you put a cliffhanger there?!" Well that's the fun part. You're gonna decide who comes to speak with him. Lemme clarify. I want you readers to put in your review, or PM, which side you want Krow to join. Outworld or Earthrealm? That will decide who it is that approaches him. Get it? Good.**

**In Krow's harem:**

**Mileena**

**Jade**

**Sheeva**

**Skarlet**

**Frost**

**Oh there is one more but she the "rule 63" girl I mentioned, so I'm gonna let you guys guess on that. ^_^**

**Alright readers, you know what to do. Send your reviews and I'll keep making chapters.**

**Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZETA'S BACK BITCHES! Sorry I took so long. Good god I hate my job sometimes…=_=; But now I'm back and ready to publish my next chapter on Blackwing Kombatant. I've read the reviews concerning which side Krow should be on and I was kinda surprised how many people wanted him on Earthrealm's side. You guys really didn't like the MK9 story, did you? Nevertheless, it looks like Krow will be joining Earthrealm's side. Thank you readers for your votes and reviews. **

**And to all of you who are asking me to put Kitana in the harem: As much as I wanna, and I really do, I think she's better with Liu Kang. Sorry, but that's one thing I'm not changing in the MK9 story.**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat. That would be NetherRealms Studios. If I did, I'd be making a ton of money.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Krow awakened from his meditation and blinked his eyes open, seeing two people approaching him.

One of them was wearing white-and-blue clothes with a blue cape and straw hat and the other Krow can tell is a shaolin monk just from the clothes he's wearing. "Yes? Can I help you?" he said, standing up.

The man with the cape spoke. "Greetings, young warrior. My name is Raiden, God of Thunder and Earthrealm's Guardian. And this is Liu-Kang, Representative of the Shaolin Monks" the said monk placed his left hand over his right fist and bowed.

Krow bowed in return, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Krow. So to what do I owe an audience with a god?" he asked.

"I watched your fights with Reptile and Baraka. You show a lot of skill for one as young as you. Are you a member of Lin Kuei?" Raiden asked.

Krow sighed and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I don't remember anything about my past."

The shaolin monk gasped "You lost your memory?"

"Yeah. I don't even know if Krow is my actual name. But it's the only connection to the past I have at the moment. That and my affinity to the darkness." He explained. Hearing this, Raiden and Liu-Kang couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

"Krow, may I suggest an offer?" Raiden asked him.

"Well, that would depend on the offer." Was his reply.

Raiden nodded, "I would like you to join us in our fight to save Earthrealm."

This got Krow a bit concerned "Save Earthrealm? Is it really that serious?"

"Yes. The Mortal Kombat tournament is not just any tournament. It was created by the Elder Gods themselves so that Earthrealm could have a chance to defend itself. But Outworld has already won 9 times. If they win this tournament, the emperor Shao Khan will absorb this realm." Raiden explained.

Krow was wide-eyed. This tournament was actually a fight for the fate of Earthrealm itself?! Not only that, but Raiden is asking him to join the fight to save it. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to help, but will an amnesiac teen who barely understands his own powers be any help?

**~Take the offer kid~ **Came Kurohane's voice in his head.

_~Kurohane?~_

**~Well you got nothing else to do. So you might as well join them. This will mean you'll have to train harder, though. Besides, something tells me that joining them will somehow help in getting your memories back. Call it a woman's intuition~ **she added.

Krow thought about this for a moment and nodded looking at Raiden and Liu-Kang. "Alright Raiden. I'm in." he gave his answed.

"Krow. Are you sure about this? Joining us will mean facing dangerous enemies. Some even deadlier than the ones you faced earlier." Liu-Kang warned.

The young fighter nodded, "I'm sure. One, Earthrealm is my home too, so yeah I'll fight to defend it. Two, well, let's just say a voice in my head tells me that I may find my answers by joining you." He said.

Liu-Kang smiled at the boy's conviction as did Raiden, "Very well. In that case, we are glad to have you with us." The thunder god said.

"Great. But now with that cleared up, I gotta get going. Tournament resumes at dawn so I'm gonna get as much sleep as I can before the next time I have to fight."

Raiden nodded, "Of course. Until we meet again, Krow." And with that he teleported himself and Liu Kang away, leaving Krow by himself.

"Well I sure as hell won't be getting any sleep here." He muttered and left the bridge to look for a place to sleep. Unknown to him though, someone was following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright afternoon at a fairly large village in Japan. The civilians were going on with their daily lives and the kids were out playing on the sides of the streets. Speaking of children, one who seemed to be about 10 years old was training in hand-to-hand. He had spiky black hair and red eyes. Teaching him was a man in his mid 20s with short black hair and amber eyes.

"You have much to learn before you can become a warrior." The man said, sternly.

The boy panted as he got back into his fighting stance, "I know. But I still wanna be strong like you! Then I'll be able protect my family!" he declared.

The man chuckled, "That's quite the goal you've set for yourself." Then his expression turned serious. "However, that path will be filled with danger. If you choose to pursue

this path, then there is no guarantee that you will live to be 15." He warned.

The boy stood frozen at the man's words and gulped. He wanted to be strong, no doubt, but dying before age 15? That was a bit off-putting.

"Are you scaring him again?" came a feminine voice from the side. That voice came from a woman in a pink kimono with long black hair, deep blue eyes. "Honestly, you say these things because you enjoy seeing the frightened look on his face."

"He has to know the harsh reality he'll be forced to live through." He replied to her, "But his expressions do prove amusing." He added, smiling.

"Hey! I'm still here, ya know!" the kid exclaimed indignantly, pouting.

The man started laughing, followed by the raven-haired woman. Soon, even the kid joined in on the laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krow opened his eyes as he woke up from his nap, which he had been taking on a rooftop. A little fact about Krow is that he enjoys sleeping outside directly underneath the night sky. He let out a yawn and stretched, "What a weird dream…" he muttered rubbing his eyes. However, as his eyes started to regain focus, he found himself staring into a pair of yellow reptilian eyes up close. "Uhhhhh….Is there a reason you're this close or should I call an adult?" he asked.

"I came to inform you that the tournament will resume shortly." Reptile answered.

"Eh? Oh right, the tournament." Krows scratched the back of his head, "Guess I oughta get going then."

Reptile nodded and left.

"Well that was…an interesting way to start the morning." He muttered as he was about to leave for the tournament, until he heard voices from a distance. Curious, he decided to go see what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonya Blade, lieutenant of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit of the USA, was currently escorting her commanding officer, Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs, who was captured by Shang Tsung and imprisoned on this island where he sustained injuries and bruises. "Come on, move it Jax. That's an order!"

Jax chuckled, "What, so you're in charge now?" he joked.

Sonya activated the comm link on her wrist, "Sonya Blade to Special Forces Command. What's the status on that evac?"

"En route to your location. They will meet you shortly" came the response from base.

Sonya nodded, "Affirmative. Sonya out. Almost home, soldier"

"Halt! By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island!"

Sonya and Jax turned to see two female warriors approach them. They were Princess Kitana and her trusted bodyguard Jade, both well-trained assassins from the world of Edenia. Sonya scowled, "Ugh! I so do not have time for this! Outta my way!" she snapped, before engaging the two warriors.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows of the trees nearby, Krow was watching the fight unfold, a bit concerned at first about the woman, Sonya Blade he heard her call herself, fighting 2 on 1 against two female warriors. But then he saw her skills in kombat. Needless to say, he was impressed and surprised by how Sonya was keeping them at bay with her skills in kombat

**Sonya Blade vs Jade and Kitana**

Sonya dodged another fan swipe from Kitana while Jade came in with an overhead swing with her staff. Sonya cartwheeled out of the way just in time as Jade's staff slammed onto the ground. Sonya clenched her fists and clanged her wrists together, firing rings of strange pink energy. The assassins were surprised by her technique. Kitana barely had time to block the projectiles with her fans but Jade wasn't as lucky as one of the energy blasts struck her, knocking her back. Kitana rushed in at Sonya with her razor fans. Sonya was forced to go on the defensive lest she gets sliced to pieces. However she stumbled when Kitana managed to cut her shoulder, giving her an opening and she cut her on her thigh and midriff. _~Shit.. I gotta end this quick before it gets real bad~ _she thought. She saw Kitana coming at her again prepared to cut her down. Sonya was ready this time as she grabbed Kitana's arm and countered by elbowing her in the jaw and then kneeing her in the gut leaving her a bit dazed from the 1-2 combo. Sonya took this chance to flip onto a handstand and used her legs to grab Kitana by waist and slammed her hard on the ground on her back, knocking her out. She flipped back onto her feet and turned to face Jade. Seeing her best friend down, Jade extended her staff and swung. Sonya ducked to dodge but Jade anticipated her move and kicked Sonya in the jaw as she ducked, sending her sprawling back. Spinning her staff, Jade brought it down on Sonya, who managed to grab the staff before it could slam into her face. Sonya diverted the staff to hit the ground and then kicked Jade in the stomach, making her stumbled back holding her stomach. Then Sonya tucked in both her legs and launched herself from the ground to Jade in an arc path, kicking her in the face and knocking her to the ground.

**Sonya Blade wins!**

Sonya panted as she looked at Kitana and Jade laying on the ground, "Well, I sure as hell don't need anymore surprises like them." She sighed and walked over to Jax. "How're ya holding up?"

"I'm fine." Jax groaned.

Sonya scoffed."Heh, you liar. After I get you to base, I'm coming back here. Kano's still out here somewhere."

Jax just sighed, "Y'know Sonya, one of these days, your obsession with him will get you killed."

"I trusted him…"

"Yeah, we all did."

"But I was the one he used." Sonya finished. Soon, she heard the sound of a helicopter, "I think our ride's here" She saw the incoming helicopter and started waving her arms so the pilot could see her and Jax. But as the aircraft made its descent, a fireball was launched and hit the copter, destroying it as it crashed and blew up. "NO!" Sonya shouted and sees Shang Tsung and the target of her vendetta, Kano, leader of the Black Dragons. "Damn you!" Needless to say, Sonya was pissed.

Shang Tsung chuckled, "You have a challenger Ms. Blade. Kano!"

Kano smirked and stepped forward, "Ain't no movie star gonna save ya this time."

Sonya growled as she got into her fighting stance, ready to take down Kano.

Krow, still hidden in the shadows, was amazed at how Sonya took care of those assassins, _~Damn! I wonder what exactly do they teach in the military?!~ _He was cut out of his thoughts when he noticed mist surrounding his area. In an instant he started shivering "Th-th-the hell? Where'd this m-m-m-mist come from?" he said feeling colder as seconds passed by.

**~Krow! Get outta there! Somebody's cast that mist and will freeze you if you stay in there!~ **Kurohane alerted.

Krow nodded and made a run for it, leaping up from tree branch to tree branch, quickly getting out of the mist. "Whew…that was close…" he said. "Still, that was random and sudden. Was somebody trying to kill me?" He instantly regretted asking as ice started gathering at one spot and formed a human shape before shattering, revealing a masked man in black and blue. Vapor seemed to be coming from his hands. "Uh…hi? I take it you're the guy who tried to deep freeze me in that mist."

The man stared coldly at Krow, "I am Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei. I have been sent by Shang Tsung to fight you. Prepare yourself, for you will now feel the cold embrace of death."

_~Aw come on!~_

_**~Focus Krow! Here he comes!~**_

**Krow vs Sub Zero**

Sub Zero made the first move by firing a ball of cold energy at Krow. Krow jumped up to a tree branch, allowing the blast to hit the tree below him causing it to freeze instantly. Krow, realizing there's no way out of this one, had dark aura surrounding him and he fired a black/purple ball of dark energy. Sub Zero countered by releasing another blast of ice energy. Both attacks collided with each other, canceling each other out. Krow launched himself off the branch at the ice caster, throwing a punch at him but he caught the punch and slammed his fist into Krow's stomach before throwing his into a tree. Krow coughed as he got up and he saw freezing water vapor swirling around Sub Zero's left hand. The Lin Kuei assassin manipulated and froze the vapor, giving it the shape of a double-edged broadsword. It was his infamous Kori Blade technique. Krow didn't have time be impressed by the blade's creation as Sub Zero swung his Kori Blade in a diagonal slash. The young fighter narrowly dodged by crouching making Sub Zero slice clean through the tree that was behind Krow. What's more, the sliced halves froze instantly. _~Note to self: do NOT let the ice sword touch you~ _Krow thought, seeing the tree get sliced and frozen.

_**~I believe it's about time you start taking this fight seriously~ **_Kurohane piped in.

Krow sighed and stood up straight, putting his hands together to form a Ram handsign. (**A/N: Yeah, I'm gonna be using handsigns from Naruto for the ninjas in Mortal Kombat**) Black aura swirled around entire body as he reared his hand back. He then reached his hand out at Sub Zero and a dark spectral claw shot out from his hand. Sub Zero brought up his Kori Blade the block but was surprised when he was being pushed back even though he's blocking the attack. Sub Zero jumped to the side allowing the claw to go past him, smashing into a tree. Krow jumped into the air and swung his shadowy limb downward. Once again Sub Zero was forced to dodged, the claw slamming into the ground where he once was. Sub Zero leapt up to a tree and launched himself off of it at Krow while he was still in the air, swinging his Kori Blade in a downward slash. Krow cursed and quickly brought his arms up to block the sword with his metal armguards. However the force from the attack sent Krow falling to the ground. Krow landed on his feet. Sub Zero landed in front of him and stabbed the sword into the ground, sending a trail ice spikes at Krow. Krow jumped to the side, dodging it. Unfortunately, this left him open as he found out the hard way when Sub Zero was on him in an instant and slashed at him with his sword. Krow cried out as he received a diagonal slash across his slash. As he feared, he could already feel the Kori Blade's effect as ice started to slowly form around his wound. "F-f-fuck…" he panted. Suddenly dark electricity-like energy surrounded the wound, halting the ice from spreading.

**~Krow! I can only halt the ice spread for so long! You have to end this fight quickly in order for me to focus more dark energy into healing you!~ **

Krow staggered to stand up straight, his hand over his chest wound. It took Sub Zero a few seconds to notice something was off. "Strange. Ice should be spreading from your wound throughout your body in a matter of seconds. Perhaps another of your strange abilities." Sub Zero stated, "However you, like the rest of your inferior clan, are no match for the Lin Kuei." he walked towards him Kori Blade still in hand, intent on finishing him off. Krow glared at the ice caster. Sub Zero met his gaze with his cold stare as he raised his sword and then brought it down on Krow.

**CLANG!**

Sub Zero's eyes widened slightly as Krow blocked his blade with his armguard. "I don't…THINK SO!" he shouted pushing Sub Zero back. Black/purple energy flared from his body. "I refuse to die…not until I get my answers!" he exclaimed.

**~Hurry! Time's running out on how long I can stop the ice from spreading!~ **Kurohane's voice warned him.

_~I know. I'll finish this fight in one final attack!~ _Krow replied, his eyes glowing orange.

Sub Zero watched as the young combatant flared out his dark energy, no doubt preparing for a last attack. "So be it…" his eyes glowed blue as ice cold blue energy flared around him, freezing his surroundings, "This next attack will decide your fate!" Both kombatants stared each other down for what felt like minutes. Then they suddenly charged at one another: Krow with his fist infused with concentrated dark energy and Sub Zero with his Kori Blade raised. With a cry, both warriors collided with each other, resulting in a large shockwave. The two fighters stood at opposite sides of each other, their backs turned against each other. After several seconds passed, Krow collapsed onto the ground, "D-damnit…" he muttered as he lost consciousness. On the other side, Sub Zero seemed fine at first, until he collapsed on one knee. He looked at his Kori Blade, seeing the blade broken in half. "…" He looked back at the unconscious Krow and stood up, finding it hard to keep balance. It would seem that Krow's last attack did more to him than he expected. He was about to go to him and finish him off while he was down when he heard voices and incoming footsteps.

"This way hurry!"

Sub Zero knew that in his state, fighting more of Earthrealm's fighters would be out of the question. So, he decided to leave the boy and made a swift retreat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay guys, lemme go on record and say that I am SO SORRY for taking so long to upload. I didn't have much free time to work on my stories due to my job. Another reason I took too long were the fight scenes. You think it's easy writing fight scenes for a story? My friends, you don't know how wrong you are. Whenever I write a fight scene, I wanna make sure the fight isn't one-sided, that both fighters have a chance. I will do a few "Flawless Victories" though, just to keep in the Mortal Kombat spirit.**

**So with that said, here's Krow's moveset.**

**Dark Pulse (insert Pokemon joke here): A projectile attack. Krow fires a ball of dark energy at his opponent. Enhanced version is called "Night Blast" where Krow fires condensed, more powerful, wave of dark energy.**

**Black Wind: A teleportation move. Krow disappears in a swirl of black feathers and reappears right next to the opponent. Enhanced version is called "Black Hurricane" where Krow disappears in a vicious cyclone of razor sharp black feathers that damages the foe as he reappears next to him/her.**

**Specter Claw: Black/Purplish aura surrounds Krow's arms and take shape of claws for Krow to slash his enemies with.**

**Shotgun: Krow's grapple move. Krow gets in close to the enemy before using the "Shadow Bullet" a technique in which he slams his fist into his/her gut and dark energy explodes from his fist on impact with a blast akin to a shotgun, sending the opponent a good distance away.**

**And that's all of his moves…for now anyways. He will learn new techniques as the story progresses. So until next time. Read and Review plz. Comments are to me like souls are to Shao Kahn.**


End file.
